What If?
by fatal femme
Summary: I know that there are some people out there who loved Prue and hated to see her die but now I'm going back to "All Hell Breaks Lose" and changing the past. Prue never died. Paige will be in this story too. R and R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old who owns nothing but this computer but it's not even mine. It's my family's. That means I DO NOT OWN CHARMED! People who think they do are either completely mental cases or Constance M. Burge and Aaron Spelling who is absolutely mental for taking Prue off the show. I'll stop rambling.... NOW!  
  
What If?  
  
Prue: Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.  
  
Dr. Griffiths: They?  
  
Prue: Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin.  
  
Dr. Griffiths: Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her. (He laughs.)  
  
Prue: O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...  
  
(She stops.)  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Prue: I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? (No answer.) Phoebe, are you there? (A tornado of wind twists through the front door.) Phoebe, where are you?  
  
(The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.)  
  
Dr. Griffiths: Dear god.  
  
Prue: No!  
  
(Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.)  
  
Dr. Griffiths: What are you?  
  
Shax: The end.  
  
(Phoebe orbs in with Leo and Cole shimmers in after them)  
  
Phoebe: Oh, no it isn't.  
  
(She unfolds the slip of paper with the vanquishing spell on it.)  
  
Phoebe: Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.  
  
(Shax blows up and disappear.)  
  
Shax: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Leo hurry's over and heals BOTH Piper and Prue.)  
  
Prue: (Waking up.) Is he dead yet?  
  
(Phoebe and Leo laugh awkwardly as Piper wakes up as well.)  
  
A/N: OK, how do you like it so far? I know I just copied and pasted the first part from a web page but it'll get more original later in the story. If you would just push that purty wittle purple button down there, I'll update soon.  
  
Colleen 


	2. You did WHAT?

Pipery03: Well, I'm gonna make the power of three the power of four. Like it? Hope you do!!!  
  
Frances: I know, I was so sad when Prue died. She was my favorite character. I like Paige too, but she just can't replace her.  
  
Jade-Hendrix: I'm so glad you like it!!  
  
CatherineXXIX: I'm glad you're liking the story.  
  
PiperHalliwellFan: I'm glad you like the story and I'm going to still have Paige be their sister but I'm not going to tell you anymore because it'll spoil it.  
  
Chapter 2: You did WHAT?  
  
(Prue, Phoebe, and Leo were sitting on the couch. Cole had left to give them some 'family' time.)  
  
Piper: OK. Let me get this straight. I was shot.  
  
Leo: And Dead.  
  
Piper: Right. I was dead. Who shot me?  
  
Leo: According to the Elders, some crazy lady on the news van.  
  
Piper: Great.  
  
Phoebe: I cannot believe we almost lost you. If you had died, I never would have forgiven myself. I wasn't here. Wait. You did die.  
  
Piper: Yeah, that's the part that confuses me. Why am I still here?  
  
Leo: Well..... We.....  
  
Phoebe: We sort of had to make a deal with Tempus to change back time.  
  
(Phoebe flinches and leans back as if she's expecting somebody to yell.)  
  
Prue: You did WHAT???!!!  
  
Piper: Prue, calm down. I mean. They did do it to save my life and to save magic from being exposed. Which it was. I mean..... OK. What kind of deal did you make with Tempus?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I sort of told the Source that I would...... umm...... turn to evil.  
  
(Prue and Piper just gape at Phoebe.)  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but I didn't have enough time and I have to update some of my other ficlets too. Read and Review please....  
  
~Colleen~ 


	3. Yeah But

Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old who owns nothing but this computer but it's not even mine. It's my family's. That means I DO NOT OWN CHARMED! People who think they do are either completely mental cases or Constance M. Burge and Aaron Spelling who is absolutely mental for taking Prue off the show. I'll stop rambling.... NOW!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a million years but I have a good reason! Actually I don't. Well, since none of you have no idea who I am I can safely say that the reason I haven't updated is because I've been busy trying to sort out this whole mess involving my parents who got divorced a LONG time ago and the mother who hasn't shown any intrest in me for the past 9 years suddenly wants me to live with her. It's messy.  
  
Chapter 3: Yeah... But...  
  
Piper: (while getting up and heading to the kitchen with an incredibly blank face) Oh.  
  
(Phoebe gets up and follows Piper into the kitchen where we see Piper with her head in a cupboard getting cleaning supplies.)  
  
Phoebe: Are you ok, Piper?  
  
(Piper starts slamming the supplies on the counter and turns around and starts washing dishes but everytime she washes a dish, instead of putting it away, she drops it on the floor.)  
  
Piper: (Cheerfully) Yeah. Sure. Just great. I'm peachy! (Crash goes another plate on the kitchen floor.)  
  
(Phoebe moves next to Piper and starts grabbing the dishes Piper is about to drop as soon as she finishes cleaning it.)  
  
Phoebe: Well, you don't sound ok.  
  
(Phoebe takes the scrubby brush away from Piper and leads her back into the Living Room where Prue is still sitting in shock on the couch and Leo's leaning against the wall trying to ignore the constant ring of the Elders ordering him to get up there.)  
  
Phoebe: (Pacing in front of Prue and Piper who she had sat down next to the eldest on the couch) Now. I know this is bad. Very. Very bad. But I had to do it. Piper would have died if I hadn't and that would have been worse, right?  
  
Prue: (The shock of finding out that her baby sister had sold her soul to evil was wearing off) Yeah... But...  
  
Phoebe: (Cuts her off) Exactly. Don't worry. We'll fix this. We always do, right?  
  
Prue: Yeah... But...  
  
Phoebe: (Sitting in between her two sisters and hugging them to her) Shhhh...  
  
A/N: Ok. Maybe I'll update more if you press that attractive purple button down in the corner.  
  
A little song I made:  
  
If you want me to update,  
  
You must click it!  
  
Click it!  
  
Click it good! 


	4. This is just reviews! Don't kill me!

Skyebug: I am sure that you and I aren't the only one who misses Prue. I mean, who wouldn't miss her. She was the best! I don't hate Paige though. I just don't think she's as good as Prue. You really should try to keep watching the show. It's still good. Just not as good as it could be with Prue in it. I'll try to e-mail you with details of what has happened since season 3.  
  
Pipery03: I'm sorry for making the chapter a little on the short side. Well, A lot on the short side! Thank you for reading.  
  
Piperlover/Leo: Thank you for your support and thanks for reading!  
  
CatherineXX1X: Lol. You'll see.... Thanks for reading!  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed! 


	5. Shopping? Now?

A/N: Oh goodness, what have I done? I've neglected my baby. Thank god it's not real. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy lately because I just started HIGH SCHOOL!!!! Yay! FRESMEN RULE! Ok. None of that is related to the story so I'll shut up.

Chapter 4: Shopping.... Now?

Phoebe broke away from the hug, "OK. Enough sappy stuff. We know we'll fix this."

"Yeah," Piper said, dusting herself off while standing up, "I guess so."

"I still think it was stupid," Prue stated, not getting up.

Piper pinched Prue's arm and muttered in her ear so Phoebe couldn't hear what she said, "Like she doesn't feel bad enough."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Prue gave in and stood up.

Phoebe followed them into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, "I'm starved," she said.

Prue was astonished and sat down at a chair, "How in the hell can you think about your stomach at a time like this?"

"Well, I can't help it," Phoebe said, "Piper, we have no food. Why do we have no food?"

"I'm sorry; I haven't really gotten around to it. You know with the whole me dying thing going on..." Piper said sarcastically as she peered over Phoebes shoulder into the refrigerator, "I'm hungry too; we should go to the grocery store."

"Oh dear god," Prue cried, "No, we shouldn't go grocery shopping right now. What we should be doing is figuring out how in the hell we're going to get out of this mess."

"And we will," Phoebe said as she reached for her purse that was lying on the counter, "as soon as we get something to eat."

"Really Prue," Piper said, "Lighten up."

Piper and Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and out the front door leaving Prue sitting at the table.

"Me? Lighten up?" Prue said to no one in particular, "What do you mean lighten up?" And with that she ran out the door and caught up with her sisters who were getting into the car. "I'm like a freaking feather, I'm so light. What are you talking about?"


End file.
